1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to toy model assembly kits, and more particularly to a planar-part-based toy assembly set composed of a plurality of planar parts that have different shapes and are made by stamping a planar material board using a stamping machine, wherein each of the planar parts can such couple with an adjacent planar part that the two coupled parts are allowed to swing with respect to each other or are fixed at a specific angle with respect to each other. In this manner, the planar parts can be assembled into a three-dimensional structure that can be posed to present different postures.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various toy model assembly kits available on the market, such as robot model assembly kits, animal model assembly kits and so on. For making these toys more interesting, the manufacturers usually provide parts of such a toy model assembly kit with joints that, when combined together, have their joining angle adjustable, thereby endowing the assembled models to change postures and thus be more realistic. However, since these existing posture-changeable model toys need structurally complicated parts, particularly the joint parts that allow their joining angle to be adjustable, the manufacturing costs are relatively high.